A magia do Natal
by loren callum edelstein
Summary: Era destinado. Mas a magia de natal ajudou um pouquinho...


É estranha a forma como o destino te aborda.  
Ele sempre faz de tudo uma completa surpresa.  
Como se a vida fosse uma eterna aniversariante.  
E na maioria das vezes ele te compra um presságio sem se importar se  
seria bom ou ruim.  
E você tem que aceitar. Não tem como fugir.

Ela se apaixonou no primeiro olhar. No primeiro susto. Na primeira conversa.  
Catherine sabia que Vincent era o destino dela.  
A detetive não tinha certeza do porque aquele sentimento surgiu tão  
rápido e porque tamanha tensão. Tamanha vontade.  
Mas aquilo era real, ela sabia que sim.  
Era divertida a maneira como eles se encontravam. Ela nunca sabia  
como. Assim, sempre se assustava.  
E apesar da sinuosa cicatriz em seu rosto, ele era lindo. Vincent era fascinante.

Que olhos...  
Que rosto...  
Que braços...  
Que corpo...

Pena que consigo carregava uma larga bagagem de drama. De medo. De  
dor. De solidão.

E ela queria ser dele. Catherine queria faze-lo feliz.

XX

- Oi, JT!  
- Olá, celulares e outros aparelhos eletrônicos dentro do carro longe daqui?  
- Com certeza...!  
Ela sorriu.

- Você veio tarde hoje...

Vincent levantou os olhos para tentar capturar os olhos dela. Ele os notou  
focados em seu corpo.  
Catherine pigarreou.

Por que tao irresistível, senhor?  
Tinha que ser tão belo?

- Eu não queria atrapalhar seu sono, mas é assim que você vai  
comemorar o natal?

- Eu não comemoro. Mas JT vai. Então, vou dormir.  
- Bom, se você quiser ir à minha casa, seria divertido. Eu não quis ir  
à ceia do meu pai.  
- Eu não posso ir, e você sabe o porque disso...  
- Não, será só você e eu!  
Vincent estranhou e não pode deixar de demonstrar uma careta na face.  
- Um encontro?  
- Não um encontro propriamente dito, e sim uma comemoração entre amigos...

Ela mentiu, sussurrando.  
Keller levantou da cama e sorriu, tocando gentilmente no rosto de _Cat_,  
que arrepiou-se por inteira.

**XX**

Aquele ano ela preferiu passar sozinha. Pelo menos era o que todos à  
sua volta pensaram.

A verdade era que algo faltava. Sentia-se incompleta. Sentia saudade.  
E era com Vincent que Catherine conseguia ser ela mesma. Conseguia sorrir. Conseguia não pensar no que estava faltando.

Pedir a ele que comemorasse ao seu lado foi certamente uma decisão impulsiva.

Ela nem ao menos tinha o que comer em casa para uma celebração como essa.

Mas não se preocupou tanto. Na realidade, sua mente ocupava-se em imaginar o que aconteceria no seu quarto, no seu sofá, na sua mesa ou qualquer outro lugar de seu apartamento.

- Eu ainda acho estranho você ter que entrar pela saída de incêndio. Pareço Rapunzel?

Ele sorriu, um tanto nervoso.

- Você quer vinho?

Perguntou a bela rumo à cozinha.

- É uma linda decoração!

Ele correu os olhos por todos os cantos, observando a árvore e alguns presentes embaixo, notando o que dera à Catherine ali.

- Minha irmã... Passou duas horas montando. Ficou bonito.

Ela sorriu.

Catherine percebeu que a luz parecia gostar dele. Ficava ainda mais vivo sob ela. Iluminava sua pele e seus olhos de uma forma ainda mais excitante.

- Desculpe, eu convido você para passar o natal comigo, mas não tenho nada pra comer.

Disse corada, tentando abrir a garrafa de vinho.

Vincent colocou-se atrás dela, imprensando-a na pia e segurando ambas as mãos.

_Cat_ de olhos fechados, suspirou.

- Eu tenho o número de um restaurante, podemos comer sanduíche de peru.

Ele disse, assistindo a cara tensa dela.

- Sabe que eu nunca comi sanduíche de peru no natal até agora?

- Tudo tem uma primeira vez..

Vincent sorriu colado à Catherine que a cada instante diminuía a distância entre seus corpos.

- Feliz Natal?

Cat aconchegou sua mão sobre a pele macia e alva dele.

Sentiu um pequeno arrepiar de pelos na região, mas não ligou... Chegara a hora.

Ele largou o sanduíche e observou aquele rosto inocente aproximar-se hesitante.

Não queria perder o contato com o olhar de gato dela, mas a tensão os envolvia e ele apenas via pontos.

- Vamos abrir os presentes?

Catherine sugeriu afastando o rosto, tímida.

- Presentes?

Ele perguntou sem entender o que acontecera ali.

- Bom, eu pensei em abrirmos juntos. Eu comprei pra você. É natal!

Ela disse se agachando enquanto buscava os presentes.

"Por que ela desistiu?"

"Eu fiz algo errado?"

Vincent estava aflito. Confuso, na verdade.

A duvida era tão grande que seus olhos pareciam implorar para Cat a resposta.

- Esse é o seu... Feliz Natal!

Disse ela o abracando.

- Ok... Hum... Eu não esperava por essa.

Sorriu, vendo o ar de orgulho da mulher à sua frente, observando-o, apoiada nos cotovelos.

Na embalagem havia desenhado inúmeros foguetes, lembrando-o de alguns natais passados com a familia em Astoria e isso de certa forma o entristeceu.

- Uau!

Ele gargalhou, pendendo a cabeça e o sorriso.

- Um Tablet!

Ela sorriu ao perceber a felicidade dele.

- Eu ouvi JT reclamando com você por usar o notebook dele, então, não é a mesma coisa, mas você tem o seu!

Chandler sorriu, abracando o presente que ele deu para ela.

- Obrigado... O meu nem chega aos pés...

- Eu vou abrir o meu...

Disse a detetive o interrompendo.

Ela respirou fundo e retirou a pequena faixa, puxando logo em seguida a tampa sem enfeites.

Seus olhos se iluminaram.

Lembrou-se da conversa com ele. Da mãe. Dos seus aniversários. De como era bom ter essa simplicidade de volta.

- Não é um tablet, mas...

- Eh lindo...

Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Vincent se orgulhou.

Estava feliz por ter despertado o real brilho dela.

Catherine já sem prender o choro, retirou com cuidado o pijama de flanela estampado e aproximou-o de seu corpo.

- JT comprou. Eu espero que sirva em você.

- Eu vou vestir!

Cat colocou a roupa de volta e retirou a blusa que usava, expondo seu belo sutiã vermelho.

A visão de Vincent embaraçou-se por meros segundos e seus olhos brilharam ao ver tanta pele alva e exposta na frente dele.

Que cheiro...

Que seios...

Que barriga lisa...

Que cintura marcada...

Ele pigarreou e fingiu esconder os olhos para não olhar.

- Está tudo bem, você não precisa se preocupar.

Comentou enquanto vestia parte de cima do pijama.

- Serviu direitinho... Feliz Natal?

Disse se levantando.

- Muito feliz! Obrigada. Onde você vai?

- Eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Não, você não precisa. Não agora.

Catherine o abracou.

Ele sentia a pressão dela subir.

Não era mistério que o coração dele batia extremamente acelerado.

- Foi o melhor presente que eu recebi em muito anos.

Falou sincera.

"Chegou a hora?"

"Faco isso já?"

Ele correu os dedos pelos lábios dela e Cat não os impediu. Pelo contrário, ela os beijocou.

Mais do que esperando, Chandler fechou ambos os olhos e respirou fundo, deixando-o tocá-la.

A janela aberta da cozinha deixou o vento frio entrar, arrepiando a detetive.

Quando finalmente as bocas se encontraram, Keller ainda hesitando abriu os lábios preenchendo os dela.

O beijo que eles finalmente esperavam aconteceu.

As coisas mais simples, podem ser as mais belas.

Os gestos mais sutis, podem ser os mais incomuns.

Cat o deixou tomar o controle.

Que língua insana...

Ela se permitia entrar e sair de sua boca, dando uma passada em seus lábios como bônus.

Vincent sabia o que fazer. E fazia muito bem.

Mesmo com pouco espaço entre os sucessivos ósculos, a fera aproveitava para presenteá-la com uma leve, mas provocante, mordidinha nos lábios.

Ele sabia que ela gostava.

E sem intenção, a batalha de línguas recomeçava e não importava quem seria o vencedor.

Pena que eram humanos e o maldito ar se fez necessário.

- Como você se sente?

Chandler sussurrou a milímetros de sua boca, analisando o olhar dele.

- Me sinto como se tivesse sido criado para você.

Ela sorriu.

Catherine Chandler não precisava do cara perfeito. Do cara com um sotaque sexy.

Catherine tinha a sua fera. Ela tinha a sua escolha. A sua primeira e verdadeira escolha. Ela o possuía. E por mais que o mundo em que viviam fosse difícil e cada passo parecia impossível, ele continuaria a cuidar dela. Ele daria o pouco que tinha para salvá-la. E não importaria o momento, ele sempre seria o único a despertar o que de melhor tinha ela. O real brilho de sua bela.

FIM.


End file.
